


Rivetra Week Drabbles

by 4_star_daydream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_star_daydream/pseuds/4_star_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivetra Week theme prompts originally posted on the-bark-is-worse for tumblr's July 2014 Rivetra Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rivetra Week- Survive

"It’s astounding she survived the attack." A low voice began to speak, a pause indicating a slight observation of the subject at hand before continuing.  
"She’ll be lucky if she makes it through the night."  
"Don’t underestimate my soldiers, ass-glasses." His voice was sharp, strained with a touch of pain tugging at it, a hiss sounding from the man as he shifted his weight from his good leg to his bad.  
"I’m not underestimating her, Levi- but she’s only human. As are you, which means you should have your leg looked at before it gets worse!" Hanji’s voice rose, tone shifting as she jabbed her index finger into the shorter man’s shoulder. She knew it was futile to even say anything, the clean freak that he was had yet to even bathe from their expedition, insisting he stay with the broken woman he brought back.  
He didn’t answer, Levi’s gaze focused on the irregular breathes of the young soldier in the infirmary cot.  
"Petra would want you to have it looked at."  
"Good. She can tell me herself when she comes to." He snapped, all but cutting the brunette off. His gaze refused to move from their position, as though afraid that if he looked away for one moment, Petra would stop breathing.  
The sound of wood dragging along the stone floor filled the silence momentarily, Hanji’s hands gripping Levi’s shoulders as she pushed him down to sit in a chair. “At least take a seat, then, if you’re going to stay. There’s no use in putting yourself in unnecessary pain.”  
Hanji knew Levi better than anything. Though he displayed his usual, stoic expression, deep down she could tell he was in pain, physically and emotionally. Which is why when he replied with a “I’m fine, shitty four-eyes” but kept his new found seat, she knew it was the closest she would get to actual gratitude from the man.  
"The medics said they’ll come in and check up on her throughout the night. Try to at least get some sleep, Levi, even if it’s just in the chair." Hanji spoke softly, taking her leave once he acknowledged her advice with his silence.  
Levi continued to stare at Petra. He fought ever urge that came through his body to reach over and touch her. She was already broken, worrying that the slightest touch could send her spiraling to her death; though the female titan had practically already done it. He clenched his fists, the smallest part of his mind reprimanding him not only for leaving his squad, but for not killing the titan when he had the chance. Deep down he knew it was possible she could have very well killed him; the fact that he had to save Mikasa from falling victim to her opossum tricks was enough to prove that.  
Courage bubbled inside him, his right hand slowly creeping up onto the cot as he placed his hand a top hers, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb over her palm. He began to wonder if he really believed the words he had spoken to Hanji earlier. Was Petra really strong enough to survive, not only through the night but to make a full recovery?  
Certainly making it through one night meant nothing; she could very well pass the next night, the night after, or a week from then.  
Levi’s brow creased, gripping the hand of the woman before him.  
"You better make it through this, Ral…that’s an order." His voice was soft, yet held the same firmness as if he were speaking to his entire squad.  
His eyes widened slightly, glancing from her face to their hands, Petra’s fingers curling around his and giving a weak squeeze.  
He knew then for sure she would survive.


	2. Alternative Theme: Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Theme: Remembrance

At the crack of dawn, when he first wakes up, barely refreshed from the few hours sleep he managed to catch, he’d think about her; the pretty color of her hair, the sight of it gleaming in the sunlight as they rode horseback beyond the walls.

During morning role call, he’d think about her eyes; not only a beautiful color, yet full of a swirl of emotion. He saw determination, strength, kindness, compassion, and love.

While training, he thought about her hands, their gentle caress against his battered and scarred body; dainty and yet powerful enough give him that sense of security he yearned for when she embraced him in bed.

At lunch, he thought of her personality; her kindness, her desire to help people, how friendly and open she was to anyone, and how she proved to him that she saw more than just the outside of a person.

During his office work, writing out those certain letters that brought nothing but pain to families, he thought of her voice, how soothingly soft it was, and how it was one of the few things that put him at ease and made him forget about life for a while.

But it was at night, just before he finally found himself locked into a sleep, when he would remember. He remembered her, her very being, and her unfortunate fate he was forced to face. Though the essence of her lingered in his mind, it wasn’t until the sun was long gone, headquarters completely silent, that he remembered she was gone, that he remembered he was alone.


End file.
